The long-range objective of this project is to elucidate the role of glycoproteins in the organization and function of basement membranes. A mouse endodermal cell line M1536-B3 will be used for these studies. This cell synthesizes an extracellular membrane that is related to normal basement membrane. The extracellular membrane consists of well defined glycoproteins that can be isolated in electrophoretically homogeneous form. In this project the structure, biosynthesis, and function of one of these glycoproteins, GP-2, will be studied. Chemical, immunological, and somatic cell genetic techniques will be employed.